Almost too late
by Soccergal
Summary: Walker and Alex finally take their relationship to the next level,but Alex gets kidnapped. Will Walker be able to save her or will he be too late? R/R please COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!! This is my first real story so be gentle! Lol Anyways I'll try to get each chapter as quick as I can but don't expect one every day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walker, Texas Ranger or any of the characters!! **

**Chapter One**

Alex Cahill woke up with an unusual sense of security. She was currently wrapped in Cordell Walker's arms. Shifting, Alex smiled when she saw that he was still sleeping because usually Walker's up before dawn. Her eyes grazed over his sleeping face and bare chest when she suddenly recalled why she had spent the night for the first time.

Blushing, Alex remembered how Walker had asked her to stay the night with him, finally letting down the walls around his heart. They had spent most of the night making love for the first time before falling asleep in each other's arms. Alex glanced over at the clock, saw that it was 8:30 am, and realized that they needed to get moving so they wouldn't be late.

'I'll let him sleep a little bit longer, he never takes a break.' Alex thought, smiling

Giving Walker a gentle kiss on his lips, Alex detangled her from his strong arms. Looking around his room, Alex noticed a short bathrobe. Pulling it around her, the sleepy blonde made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Walker woke up to the bright sun shining in his eyes. Stretching, Walker noticed that Alex wasn't in his bed with him. Listening carefully, Walker heard his girlfriend singing in the lower part of the ranch. Smiling, Walker put on some sweats and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before going downstairs to get her. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could smell eggs and bacon.

"Morning, Beautiful." Walker whispered in Alex's ear wrapping his arms around her waist.

Alex jumped and turned in his arms to face him, "Don't you make any noise? You almost ga-"

Walker cut off her teasing rant with a kiss. Alex's eyes fluttered close and her arms snaked around Walker's neck. Deeping the kiss, Walker's hand found Alex's face. Leaving her lips, Walker trailed kisses up and down her neck as she held back a moan. Whispering in her ear again, Walker asked, "What do you have under that robe Ms. Cahill?"

Giggling, Alex slipped out of Walker's arms saying, "Wouldn't you like to know Ranger?"

Walker watched Alex fondly as she stirred the eggs. As she finished cooking, Alex sang quietly to herself. She rummaged through Walker's cabinets for a moment before finding two plates. Arranging the food so it all fit, Alex made the two plates before handing it to Walker.

As the couple sat down at the dining room table, Walker commented, "Smells amazing."

"I hope it tastes as good." Alex laughed as she took a bite.

Walker smiled over at her as he started to eat as well. As they ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, Walker couldn't keep his eyes off Alex. Her blonde hair was slightly messy and kept falling into her face and her blue eyes kept flickering in his direction as she continued to eat.

Alex picked up the two empty plates when they finished eating and went into the kitchen to set them in the sink. Turning, Alex found Walker right behind her. He placed his hands on either side of her before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Alex forgot everything except his lips on hers as she returned the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Alex deepened the kiss by leaning against him.

"I'm not ready to go to work, how about you?" Walker asked kissing her neck.

Alex didn't trust her voice so all she did was shake her head as Walker kissed her again and picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

"Where is he? Walker is never late, ever." James Trivette stated glancing uneasily at his partner's desk again.

"Dude chill, he's only an hour late." Francis Gage mumbled, his eyes never leaving the mound of paperwork piled in front of him.

"You should've finished that paperwork the day you got it, but no you had to leave it until the last minute." Sydney Cooke teased shaking her long, dark hair out of her face.

Gage playfully threw a wad of paper at his partner before quickly going back to his paperwork. Sydney laughed as Jimmy snapped at Gage to focus and Gage glared back. Jimmy shook his head before writing something down on the file in front of him. Walker walked in and greeted his fellow rangers.

"Where have you been? There could've been an emergency." Trivette scolded ignoring his partner's cheery greeting.

Walker rolled his eyes, replying, "Then you have my number and you would've called me. I'm allowed to come in late every once and a while. Calm down please."

Jimmy rolled his eyes at his best friend's playful tone and just turned back to his computer. Walker sat at his desk and flipped through the files as Gage started on another file. The ranger's worked in silence for about thirty minutes when Alex walked in.

"Morning Rangers." Alex greeted, walking over to Sydney.

"Don't distract my rangers Counselor." Jimmy playfully shot over to Alex as she bent down to whisper in Sydney's ear.

"Be quiet Jimmy. Walker, can I steal Sydney for a few minutes?" Alex asked smiling over at Walker.

Walker nodded, giving Alex a genuine smile making her flush. Pulling Sydney from her chair, Alex led her best friend into the hallway.

"Why were you late?" Sydney asked as the stopped a few feet from Company B's door.

"Walker asked to stay the night and we woke up late and then went back to bed…" Alex explained flushing happily.

"Finally! I thought something was physically wrong with him or something…" Sydney commented hugging her friend.

Sydney laughed as Alex playfully pushed her and that got Alex laughing. The two girls giggled together as the other three rangers came out of Company B. Spotting them, Sydney nudged Alex and the girls quieted down, but couldn't stop smiling.

"What would a Texas ranger and an assistant district attorney be going on about?" Gage asked poking Sydney in her side.

Moving away from her partner, Sydney answered, "Nothing you need to know."

Gage rolled his blue eyes at the guys and Sydney responded by punching his arm. Jimmy laughed as the two started playfully attacking each other. Walker wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and she leaned back into his embrace as she listened to the two partners quarrel.

"Hello?" Jimmy answered his phone still laughing slightly.

Walker watched as Jimmy's face turned serious almost immediately. Gage noticed and nodded towards him. Sydney turned and fell silent beside Gage as they waited the news. Jimmy hung up his phone before turning back to the now silent and tense group.

"Murder downtown." Was all Jimmy had to say to get everyone moving.

Sydney hugged Alex quickly as Jimmy and Gage made their way outside, waving. Walker kissed her on the cheek, promising to call her later before going outside to meet up with the other rangers. Alex smiled and waved before turning to enter her cluttered office.

'You never get to spend much time with the rangers before their work catches up with them,' Alex saw Walker backing out of the parking lot from her office window, 'But I'm okay with that.'

**Please Review I really would appreciate your comments!! Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Soccergal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!! Sorry it took so long to update, but I haven't been having much inspiration. If you have any ideas just send them to me. Here's Chapter two!! Hope you like it and please review!**

**Soccergal**

"She's got two broken ribs, a concussion and looks like she was beaten by a baseball bat. Must've put up a major fight." The M.E. told Walker and Jimmy, covering up the blonde victim.

Walker looked at the weapon while Jimmy asked, "Is this the work of the same guy that got the last girl."

"Looks that way, but we have nothing to prove that expect for the pattern." The M.E. answered before walking away.

Jimmy turned to Walker, "This is the third girl in a month. All them blonde, young and end up dead with no evidence. They only stay missing for 48 hours then he leaves their bodies for us to find. This is bad, man."

Before Walker could respond, Gage walked up, "Nothing. There's nothing in this scene that could hold one person."

"Let's check to see if any convicted murders or rapists have been released or escaped within the last couple of months. Don't rule out any suspects without talking to them." Walker ordered before heading over to his truck.

Alex was comparing two cases that were coming up this week when her phone rang, "Alex Cahill."

"Hey Ally! It's C.D., are you and Cordell coming in for lunch? I just made a new pot of chili just the way you like."

Smiling, Alex replied, "I don't know C.D., it all depends on when Walker gets back and if he's too busy. I hate coming in during lunch alone. There's no one to talk to when you're busy."

"I know what you mean Honey. Come in if you can or just come in for dinner."

"Will do." Alex smiled as C.D. hung up. Placing the phone down, Alex picked up the file in front of her. As she made notes and continued to compare several cases, Alex didn't notice Walker walk in. Watching her, Walker smiled as she remained absorbed in her work.

"Knock, knock." Walker called softly, leaning against her door frame.

Alex looked up and her face lit up when she saw who it was. Walker smiled back and made his way over to where she was sitting. Standing as Walker reached her, Alex wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. Hugging her back, Walker just held her, not saying anything.

"Same guy with no evidence?" Alex guessed quietly resting her head on his shoulder.

Walker nodded, "He's not leaving any trail so I don't know where to go from here. I feel like I missing something important."

Smiling, Alex pulled back slightly, "You're smart, you'll figure it out. You always do."

Walker smiled back, kissing Alex gently on the lips. Alex pressed her lips more firmly to his, effectively deepening the kiss. Their lips were moving in sync and Alex just was about to deepen the kiss further when the phone rang. Pulling back, Alex looked frustrated. Walker laughed at her expression and she playfully glared at him.

"Alex Cahill." Alex answered still flushed from the kiss.

Alex's face turned into worry as the person continued to talk. Walker moved closer to her with a confused expression on his face as she finally set the phone down. Putting his finger under her chin, Walker forced Alex to look at him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"C.D. is being transported to general hospital as we speak. Someone attacked him in the back of storeroom. I can't believe this, I mean I was just on the phone with him." Alex whispered as her tears began to fall.

Walker pulled her into a comforting hug briefly, before leading her out the messy office. Giving Alex's secretary a brief summary of what's going on, Walker held Alex's hand as she cried silently. The couple then quickly went to the elevators, running into Jimmy.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked taking in Walker's expression and Alex's tears.

"C.D.'s been attacked, we're heading to the hospital right now." Walker responded entering the elevator with Jimmy and Alex at his heels.

The three friends traveled in Walker's Ram to the hospital in total silence. When they reached their destination, Alex practically jumped from the truck, rushing into the hospital with Jimmy and Walker close behind.

"I'm here to see C.D. Parker, he was being brought in." Alex told the front desk nurse all in one breath.

The nurse shuffled through the files on her desk as Jimmy and Walker joined Alex, "He's in surgery right now. I'll have a doctor come talk to you when we know more."

The three friends nodded before heading to the chairs in the waiting room. Alex immediately sank into a chair while Walker and Jimmy stood, staring into space. They waited for two hours and Alex had drifted on Walker's shoulder.

"Are you folks here for C.D. Parker?" a doctor asked at three in the afternoon.

Jimmy nodded as Walker gently woke Alex. Standing, the friends stared at the doctor, questions in their eyes.

"He's going to be just fine. We stopped the internal bleeding, which was the biggest problem. Mr. Parker has a small concussion and 4 broken ribs. He might not wake up until tomorrow though. "

"Thank you so much! Can we see him?" Alex asked smiling.

The doctor nodded and turned to lead them down the hall. They quickly followed him without pausing to think about it. Reaching C.D's room, the friends paused in the doorway. Alex immediately rushed to his bedside while Jimmy slowly followed. Walker stood there with the doctor, unable to move his feet. The doctor put his hand on the silent ranger's arm and motioned for him to join him in the hallway. Jimmy noticed the exchange and followed them.

"We'll be right back Alex." Walker told her.

Alex nodded sitting in the chair closest to C.D.'s bed holding his hand. Walker smiled at her back before turning to the doctor waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked immediately as Walker walked up.

"There was a note crumpled in Mr. Parker's hand and we didn't know who to give it to, but since you guys are rangers…" the doctor trailed off pulling a piece of paper with blood stains from his front pocket.

Walker took the note, "Thank you Doctor."

"Nobody's read it." The doctor added before walking over to the nurse's desk.

Jimmy waited until the doctor was out of earshot before addressing Walker, "What does it say?"

Walker opened the note carefully, trying not to rip it and read,

_Walker,_

_You and your rangers are getting too close to figuring out who I am and I don't like it. You better call off the rangers or someone else close to you will be hurt. Do you want to put your partner at risk? Or how about that pretty DA? Keep your nose out of my business and no one will be hurt. Got it?_

_ Your latest enemy_

Jimmy watched as Walker's face turned stony cold as he read the note twice. His partner handed him the note before turning away. Scanning the note, Jimmy felt his anger rise as he gently folded the note back up.

"We need to get this note to the lab to check for finger prints." When Walker didn't respond, Jimmy continued, "You don't need to worry about me Pard, but what are we going to do about Alex?"

Walker hesitated slightly before answering, "We need to get her out of town and hit this guy with full force."

Jimmy nodded as Walker reentered C.D.'s room. Watching his partner carefully, Jimmy leaned against the doorframe.

"Alex? When was the last time you visited your dad?" Walker asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Alex looked up at Walker, confused, "Um, I think I was up there a couple months ago. Why?"

Walker sat on the arm of her chair before answering, "Maybe you should go up there and visit him. I'm sure you'll enjoy the sites and I know how you want to visit your mom's grave."

"Are you kidding?" Alex exclaimed in disbelief, "With everything that's going on here? C.D.'s in the hospital, there's a killer on the loose and I have two cases just this week! And you want me to leave for New York?"

Walker waited until Alex had stopped before replying with caution, "It was just a thought."

Standing to face her boyfriend, Alex asked, "What's going on? What did the doctor tell you to make you want me gone?"

Walker avoided Alex's eyes, not answering and Jimmy laughed, "You actually thought that would work? Alex wants a reason for everything."

Shooting his best friend a look, Walker answered Alex, "The guy that's been killing all those girls attacked C.D. because we were getting close to catch him. He left a note saying that if I didn't back off you or Trivette would get hurt, so I thought if you were in New York, you wouldn't be in danger."

"I don't see you sending Jimmy to some far away state." Alex stated narrowing her eyes.

Jimmy answered before Walker could, "I can actually fight. You, on the other hand, aren't very good at fighting or self defense."

Alex shot Jimmy a look that made him silent before turning back to Walker, "If you think I'm going to dump my cases on some other prosecutor and leave for New York while you stay here and risk your lives, you got another thing coming."

Jimmy resisted the urge to laugh as Alex met Walker's determined gaze with one of her own. The couple stared for a couple of minutes before Walker caved.

"Fine, but you are not going anywhere without a trusted ranger. Understood?"

Alex pondered that for a moment before asking, "Who's staying with me at night?"

Walker met her teasing gaze and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry I won't let you out of my sight at night."

Alex flushed pleasantly, laughing. Walker kissed her cheek before calling the ranger headquarters. Jimmy watched as Alex tried not to watch Walker and once again held back the urge to laugh at his two best friends.

"Okay Alex, I'm at your beckoning call until Walker gets off. What do you want to do?" Sydney asked walking into C.D.'s room.

Alex smiled up at her best friend, "Just sit here with C.D. I think he might wake up soon."

Sydney nodded in understanding, sitting opposite of Alex in the only other chair. The two friends sat in silence as they watched C.D. sleep. He mumbled a little and shifted often.

"Are you hungry? Tired?" Sydney asked after twenty minutes of total silence.

"Let me guess, Walker told you to keep me as happy as possible." Alex guessed meeting her friends gaze.

Smiling, Sydney asked, "How'd you know? I thought I was being very discreet about it."

Alex laughed, "I just know Walker too well. I'm fine Syd, but when is my wonderful boyfriend coming to get me?"

"Um, I think he said that he would try his hardest to get off by six, but seven at the latest." Sydney replied smiling back at Alex.

Alex nodded as a nurse came in to check C.D.'s pulse and temperature, saying that no change was good. The next couple of hours went uneventfully as Alex drifted in and out of sleep. She was aware that Walker called every hour, but was sound asleep when he came in to get her.

"Thanks Sydney, I appreciate it. " Walker told her quietly as she stood to leave.

"I'd do anything for you guys. Tell Alex I'll be at her office waiting for her with Gage in the morning." Sydney replied leaving the room.

Walker nodded and bent down to wake his sleeping girlfriend, "Alex? Alex, honey, you got to get up."

Shifting slightly, Alex's eyes fluttered open to see Walker standing beside her. Smiling, Alex stood, stretched and wrapped her arms around Walker, pulling him close to her. Walker smiled and hugged her back, gently kissing her head.

"Ready to head out to the ranch? I already got some of your clothes for tomorrow." Walker asked pulling back slightly to look in her eyes.

Alex nodded, pulled away to kiss C.D., saying, "I'll be back tomorrow after work."

Gently taking Alex's hand, Walker kissed her before leading her out of the room. The couple walked silently to the truck that was waiting in the front of the hospital. Walker helped Alex into the passenger side before getting in on his side. They headed out to the ranch and Alex cuddled up to Walker's side as close as she could. Walker smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm so ready to just sleep." Alex mumbled as they turned into the driveway.

Walker didn't answer as he got out and turned to help Alex out. As soon as she was safely out of the truck, Walker kissed her gently. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Walker's tongue gently probed into Alex's mouth as she moaned. They broke apart when they couldn't breathe.

"I thought you wanted to go to sleep." Walker whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Who needs sleep when I could kiss a sexy cowboy?" Alex responded pulling his lips back down to hers.

Walker responded with as much enthusiasm as he could, sweeping her up into his arms. Alex giggled into the kiss as Walker carried her up the front porch and into the dark house. Alex's hand quickly started working on Walker's shirt as they reached the stairs and the phone started ringing. Setting her down gently on the first step, Walker whispered, "Hold on to that thought, I'll be right back."

Alex nodded smiling as Walker hurried to the kitchen, leaving her alone.

"Hello?" Walker answered the phone.

"I told you back off."

Walker's eyes narrowed as the cold voice talked, "Who is this?"

"Now you'll be sorry." The line went dead at the exact same moment that Alex screamed.

Walker dropped the phone and ran back to where he left Alex to find her gone. The banister on the stair was broken and pictures were shattered, lying on the floor.

"I told you, you'll be sorry Ranger." The same cold voice rang out.

**Hope you guys like it!! I'll try to have chapter three out faster! Review please! That's where all my inspiration comes from!**

**Soccergal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I really appreciate the reviews you guys are giving me! Thanks!**

**~Soccergal**

Alex shifted her body as she slowly woke herself up. Her hands were tied together in front of her and her entire body was sore as if she had just won a marathon. Opening her eyes fully, Alex observed her surroundings. She was in a small, cramped room that held two doors and a small blanket. There was a small window that looked out of reach from Alex's sitting position on the floor.

"So you finally decided to join the land of the living." A voice stated as someone entered the room.

Alex turned her head to see a middle aged man walk in. He was about six feet tall and had a good build with dark greasy hair. His dark brown eyes wandered over Alex, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Who are you? Do you know the penalty of kidnapping the ADA?" Alex demanded, hoping that she sounded brave.

The man smiled, showing his yellow teeth, "I'm Diego. Of course I know the punishment, which is why no one could pin this on me. I very kindly told your ranger to back off, that you would get hurt but he sadly didn't listen so now you belong to me."

Glaring, Alex tried to stand. Diego smiled at her discomfort before untying her hands. Alex stood quickly and backed away to the furthest corner, still trying to look and sound brave.

"What? Are you afraid of me? Very interesting…" Diego mumbled stepping closer.

"There's no way you will get away with this! Walker and the rest of the rangers are looking for me!" Alex told him, her voice shaking with fear.

Diego stopped advancing toward Alex for a moment, pondering, "True, but by the time they find your body, I'll already be gone and you dead. No harm, no foul."

Alex just stared as Diego came closer to her, blocking her in the corner. Sweeping his hand across her cheek, Diego looked at her with apparent desire. Giving an involuntary shudder, Alex turned her head away from her kidnapper. Diego pulled it back and planted a hungry kiss on her mouth before whispering, "Don't worry, Beautiful, I'll be back for our fun."

Feeling sick to her stomach, Alex just watched as Diego walked out of the room, not looking back at her. Waiting until the door is closed, Alex rushed to see if it was locked. It was. Looking around, Alex examined the window again and saw it was way out of her reach. Sliding down, Alex leaned against the door, closing her eyes.

"Walker? Man are you in here?" Jimmy called as he walked into the crowed ranch.

Sydney came around the corner with a sad expression on her face, answering Jimmy's question, "He's been upstairs for a while."

Jimmy gave her an encouraging smile before dodging the forensics team and headed up the damaged stairs. Seeing Walker's door open with the light on, Jimmy moved inside to find Walker sitting quietly on the bed.

"You okay Pard? Wait, stupid question." Jimmy mumbled sitting on the bed next to his still silent partner.

Walker looked over at Jimmy for a moment before turning back to the picture in his hands. It was taken when the entire gang went fishing for the weekend. Alex and Walker were standing in the lake, Alex was holding a fishing pole and Walker was holding Alex by the waist. They were looking over at the total wet Jimmy, laughing.

"Don't worry Walker, we'll find her." Jimmy whispered trying to be of some comfort to his best friend.

Walker sighed and set the picture back on the bedside table, "I was going to ask her to marry me tonight. I had it all planned out; red roses, her favorite meal, and I was even going to wear a tux just because she likes me in them. Now she doesn't even get to see it."

Jimmy, surprised by the confession from his usual private partner, replied, "Just ask her when we find her. I'll even help you plan it. Hell, I'll do everything by myself if I have to."

Walker allowed a small smile before going into ranger mode, "What did you guys find downstairs? Anything?"

"Alex isn't stupid, looks like she pulled out hair of the attacker and scratched him. So we now have blood and hair samples. "Jimmy smiled; proud of the woman that was basically his little sister.

Walker nodded, standing up. Jimmy stood too and the pair went back downstairs to check on the progress being made. Sydney and Gage met them at the bottom step, Sydney's face was almost identical to Walker's; no emotion shown on their faces.

"We found Alex's necklace. Looks like it was ripped off in the struggle." Gage told the senior rangers holding up a clear, plastic bag.

Walker saw that it was the heart shaped locket he gave Alex for Christmas many years ago. It was gold on a gold chain. Engraved in the back was 'To the holder of my heart. Love your Cowboy'. Inside was the picture taken of them at the New Year's party where they first kissed. Taking it gently from Gage, Walker's eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them back just as quickly as they came.

"Let's do a blood and hair analysis. Also, check Alex's cases. See if anyone had a reason to take her. We also need to talk to her secretary to see if any threats have come in lately." Walker stated turning away from his friends.

The three nodded and went over to help speed up the process of the forensics. Walker watched his fellow rangers work swiftly, feeling helpless for the first time in a long time.

'Don't worry Alex. I'll find you; just hang in there for me Baby.' Walker thought closing his eyes against the setting sun.

"Damn it. Why couldn't I be taller?" Alex muttered trying to reach the small window for the second time.

Giving up, Alex just glared up at the only source of light for a moment before turning back to the room. Diego had not come back in the last hour or so, but Alex didn't want to take any chances with him. She studied the walls, looking for something to climb up before going over to check the door again.

"You wouldn't be trying to escape, would you?" Diego asked as he entered the room to find Alex next to the door, "Or are you just excited for our fun."

"You wish." Alex spat turning away from him.

Diego studied her for a moment before turning her to face him and back handing her. Letting out a cry of pain, Alex fell to the ground against the wall, landing on her wrist. Smiling, Diego pulled her back up to standing position by her hair.

"You need to be a good girl, you hear?" Diego whispered suggestively pulling her face closer to his.

Alex shifted her body so that she wasn't pressed against him and glared. Diego shook his head, as if he was disappointed and shoved her into the closest wall. Biting her lip, Alex held back a cry of pain, trying not to give him any satisfaction. Kicking her in her chest, Diego laughed as he heard a crack and Alex's eyes filled with tears. Diego bent down to lean over her as a teenage boy walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Boss, but Matt says the order isn't right and that he needs to speak with you." The sandy hair said quietly, not meeting Diego's eyes.

Diego watched the boy for a short moment before sighing a defeated sigh. Giving Alex a smile and a kiss that made her stomach churn in disgust, Diego stood and lead the boy out of the room. Alex stayed still for a moment before trying to sit up. Her left wrist was swelling quickly and her right side hurt whenever she moved.

The door opened again and Alex stiffened until she saw it was a young, small teenage girl holding a tray of food and ice. The girl gave Alex an encouraging smile as she knelt next to her. Neither said anything as the girl sat the tray down between them and studied Alex.

"You're Alex Cahill." The young girl stated confidently pushing her black hair behind her ear.

Alex nodded slowly, "Yes, who are you?"

"I am Maria; I will be attending to all of your needs while you are here. I will be bringing you food, talking to the shower, getting you new clothes every day and anything else that you need." Maria answered gesturing to the tray between them.

Pausing, Alex smiled at Maria, examining the food, but not actually touching it. Looking more closely at Maria, Alex saw that she was only about seventeen years old. She was shorter than Alex, about Sydney's size, and had long black hair. Her eyes were brown and full of warmth. Alex continued to study Maria, asking, "He's not going to let me go, is he?"

Maria's face turned to sadness, "No, I'm so sorry, but once something is in his possession, he never lets it go. Take me for example; I've been with him since I was nine years old."

Alex stayed silent for a long moment before looking Maria in the eyes, stating, "Well, Walker's looking for me so I'll be out of here in no time. You too, Walker will help you."

Studying Alex's unworried face, Maria answered, "You're very confident for someone's that locked in a cell."

Alex gave a dry laugh, "You don't know the Texas Rangers like I do. They all want me to be safe. They won't give up until I'm found and safe."

Maria shook her head sadly, "You don't know Diego or what he can do. He won't give up on something that he wants. He wants you because of your spirit; he thinks he can break you like a horse."

"You don't know Cordell Walker," Alex looked Maria straight in the eyes again, "he won't stop until I'm found! He'll have Diego's head on a silver platter for taking me."

"You love him, don't you? It's written all over your face and apparent in your voice." Maria asked studying Alex again.

Smiling, Alex nodded before leaning her head against the wall. Maria watched as Alex's eyes fluttered close and her breathing evened out. Watching Alex sleep, Maria saw why the Texas Rangers wanted to save her. She was beautiful, inside and out. Alex shifted slightly in her sleep, making Maria smile at her like she was a child. Maria smiled her sad smile, getting up quietly. Leaving the tray of food for Alex to eat later, Maria left the small room, locking the door behind her.

'I'm so sorry Ms. Cahill, but your ranger won't find you in the same way he left you. Your spirit will be broken beyond repair. Nothing can change fate for you." Maria thought sadly as she walked away from the door.

**Please review cuz that's what keeps me going! Thanks for reading and I'll try to have the next chapter out faster than this one.**

**~Soccergal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'm trying to get each chapter out faster cuz I know how it feels to wait…I'm so happy to present Chapter 4!! Keep reviewing please :D**

Walker was sitting at his desk trying to focus on the case files that were sitting on his desk. It had been exactly a week and nothing had changed: Alex was still missing and they had no clues where she was or who took her. Getting frustrated with the lack of information, Walker sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. Alex's face popped into his mind like it always does and Walker felt just as helpless as she probably did at this moment.

"Walker?" Jimmy asked cautiously, knowing firsthand about Walker's mood swings, "Do you remember the Delvin case that went from our office to Alex's a couple months ago?"

Studying his partner for a moment, Walker answered with uncertainty, "Um… Isn't that the guy that was involved in three robberies and drug dealing?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yep and Alex had him going away for good until the slim ball escaped from jail. Nobody's seen or heard from him since."

"What does this have to do with anything Trivette?" Walker asked getting annoyed out of frustration.

Jimmy waited until the frustration left Walker's eyes before continuing, "Guess whose blood and hair matches the samples that were left behind at your house."

Watching his partner's face closely, Jimmy saw the older ranger piece together the information. Walker's face gained color that he had been missing for a week and the emotion was back. Walker said nothing as he grabbed his hat and headed for the door, almost running into people on the way out. Jimmy caught up with his partner at the elevator.

"You have a warrant right?" Walker asked as he stepped into the elevator.

Jimmy smiled at the life in Walker's voice as he reached into his pocket, "One step ahead of you Pard. I also got a location."

Walker nodded in appreciation as the elevator came to a stop at the bottom floor. Not stopping to see if Jimmy was going to follow him, Walker rushed down the justice steps and to his waiting Ram. Starting up the truck, Walker waited on Jimmy to climb in before tearing off down the road towards Hell's Cavern.

Alex has been captive for an entire week and Diego hadn't been back since that first night, not that she was complaining. Maria comes every day, three times a day, with food and in the evening to let Alex shower and change her clothes. The room is still very uncomfortable, but Maria somehow got Alex a pillow so she could have something to lay her head on at night. Running her good hand though her tangled hair, Alex sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Are you okay Alex? It seems like something has been bothering you lately." Maria asked as she entered the room with another tray of food that Alex wasn't going to eat; a sandwich, a bag of potato chips, and a bottle of water.

Staring at Maria as if she had suddenly sported an extra head, Alex snapped, "What do you think? I've been trapped here for a week and nothing! I just want to go home; I want to see my friends. I hate it here and I hate Diego for keeping me here!"

Maria sighed and placed the full tray beside the angry blonde, "Diego has been watching you and thinks that he can break your spirit. He wants you to work with me an-"

"No. No offense to you, but absolutely not. I'd like to see him try and break my spirit. I won't stop fighting, ever." Alex interrupted with a glare to prove her point.

Saying nothing about Alex's outburst, Maria smiled her sad smile and got up to leave her alone again. Alex stubbornly pushed her tray away with her foot, crossing her arms carefully, trying not to disturb her broken wrist or ribs. Maria sighed again, knowing that Alex was not going to eat again; just like every other day. Picking up the tray, Maria walked it back over to Alex and set it next to her again. Looking away from the girl that was only trying to help her, Alex closed her eyes.

"You're going to need your strength, Alex. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Diego has decided that tonight is the night that he will get what he wants. You have to do everything he says and when he says it; that's going to take all you got." Maria told her gently touching her arm in a comforting way.

Alex pulled it back as if Maria's hand was on fire, "I will never give myself willingly to that monster. I don't understand why you want me to just give up? Why did you stop fighting? This isn't right, this isn't fair, and I'm not going to take the easy way out. I'm going to survive with dignity."

Maria shook her head sadly and examined Alex for a few more moment before finally getting up to exit the room. Alex waited until she heard the lock click and she used her good hand to shove the tray across the room, keeping the bottle of water. Sipping the water slowly, trying not to upset her empty stomach, Alex was suddenly was overcome with exhaustion. She wasn't sleeping well at night for fear that Diego would come back. Finishing the water, Alex laid her head down on the lumpy pillow and her last thought before giving in to the exhaustion was of Walker.

'I love you Walker.' Alex thought as exhaustion took over her mind.

"Walker, man, I know that Alex being kidnapped was hard for you and you're excited at the prospect of finding her, but being killed in a car accident won't help at all. Could you PLEASE slow down?" Jimmy asked clenching the arm of the seat with his eyes wide open in fear.

Walker glanced over at his partner, who seemed way paler than usual, and slowed down from pushing ninety miles to sixty miles per hour. Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief and released his death grip on his seat.

"Sorry Trivette. I'm just ready for action. I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing while Alex's chances of surviving are getting less by the second." Walker replied his voice tightening as well as his hand on the wheel.

Jimmy nodded sympathetically, not knowing what to say to ease his partner's fears. They remained silent for a few miles, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Trivette?" Walker took a death breath before continuing, "Do you think that Alex is still alive? We would've found her body if he killed her so that means she's still fighting, right?"

Jimmy was taken aback by the uncertainty and shakiness in his usual confident partner's voice, "Walker, I know Alex almost as well as you do. She's going to keep fighting until it's impossible for her to. She's going to come back to us, I just know it."

Walker looked semi-satisfied by his best friends answer and nodded. Jimmy stared at Walker, taking in his rugged appearance. It looked as if he hasn't slept since Alex was taken and it was taking its toll. Walker caught his partner staring and raised his eyebrows.

"Something wrong Trivette?" Walker asked confusion in his voice.

Jimmy paused for a moment before answering with a question of his own, "When was the last time you've slept? No offense, but you look horrible."

Walker gave a grim smile, confessing, "I haven't been sleeping well since Alex was taken; nightmares every time I close my eyes. I can't sleep in my bed, brings back too many happy times and that hurts too much right now."

Jimmy said nothing, leaving Walker alone in his thoughts. Glancing at his partner again, Jimmy saw the sadness seeping through with no mercy.

'We have to find Alex before Walker goes crazy. This is absolute torture for him.' Jimmy thought, feeling sorry for his long time best friend, but he knew better than to bring it up to him.

The partners drove the rest of the way to the bar in total silence. When they pulled into the crowed parking lot, Walker gave Jimmy another grim smile before exiting the Ram. Jimmy opened his door and quickly tried to catch up to his partner as Walker entered the building. Walker's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and saw several lowlifes that he has arrested himself everywhere, playing pool, drinking, watching the strippers or even all three.

Walker waited until Jimmy was standing next to him before yelling out to the crowd, "Texas Rangers. We're looking for Mark Delvin and we're not afraid to use force to find him"

The entire bar went quiet as they sized up the two rangers. Walker was giving everyone a stony stare and Jimmy's hand was hovering near his gun, waiting for an outburst from someone. Nobody said anything for a few minutes until Walker started moving further into the bar.

"Okay! Okay! I don't want no trouble in my bar, you hear?" the bartender shouted, "he went upstairs about twenty minutes ago with one of the local whores."

Walker said nothing as he walked swiftly to the back of the bar. Jimmy went to follow him, but stopped, facing the bar, "If any of you even think about starting something, you'll find out why Walker has a good reputation in karate."

Everyone in the bar returned to what they were doing, completely acting as if the rangers had never showed up and Jimmy muttered, "Smart move."

Jimmy turned to catch up with his partner as Walker started up the stairs. Walker opened the first door he saw and entered it, announcing his presence with Jimmy close on his heels. Delvin was lying on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned as a woman was moving to lie next to him. Delvin's smile of lust turned to horror as Walker told the young girl of maybe 18 to leave.

"Ranger, you need to leave, not her! I paid good money for her and I expect that to compensate!" Delvin shouted leaping off the bed.

"You're running from the state of Texas for escaping from prison and now you're wanted for the kidnapping of ADA Alex Cahill and you want the state of Texas to pay you for a whore you didn't get? Isn't going to happen." Jimmy chuckled dryly holding up the warrant.

Delvin's eyes widen in horror, "He said we weren't going to be caught! You can't take me, you have no proof!"

"We have more than you think. Now just come quietly so we don't cause trouble." Walker said reasonably advancing toward Delvin with handcuffs out and ready for use.

Delvin let out a wild yell as Walker took another step toward him and charged at him with full force. Walker dodged the careless attack and turned to face Delvin as he went to attack again. Delvin glared at the calm ranger and threw a punch to Walker's stomach. Grabbing Delvin's outstretched hand; Walker kneed Delvin in the groin area and pushed him to the ground. Turning the broad man over, Walker slapped the handcuffs on Delvin's wrist and pulled him into standing position, reading him his rights.

"I can't believe he actually thought that would work." Trivette chuckled to himself following Walker leading Delvin downstairs and out of the bar.

**(A/N this may be a little graphic…Just letting you know)  
**

Alex's eyes fluttered open when she felt a cool breeze go over her frail body. Sitting up slowly and carefully so her eyes could adjust to the dark, Alex saw that Diego was standing in the open doorway, watching her and smiling.

"Well you're awake. I've been told that you aren't eating very much, if any at all. Aren't you hungry? What do you think that I poisoned your food or something?" Diego asked stepping into the room.

Alex said nothing as Diego closed the door and started moving toward her. Alex tried to move away, but she was backed against the wall. Diego laughed at the expression on her face and pulled her to standing position by her broken wrist, ignoring her cry of pain.

"You look delicious like always my dear." Diego whispered as he examined Alex. She was wearing Levi jeans and a button up red shirt that was buttoned up all the way.

Pressing his mouth against Alex's, Diego's hand wandered up her shirt. Alex's eyes filled with tears as Diego pulled back long enough to rip her shirt from her body before claiming her lips again. When Alex refused to kiss him back, Diego left her lips to trail kisses up and down her throat all while she cried, trying to push him away.

"Shut up!" Diego finally shouted shoving the sobbing blonde against the wall.

Alex lost her balance and slid down the wall to the floor, tears running faster now. Feeling no sympathy for the sobbing woman, Diego discarded his clothes before straddling Alex, bringing her lips back to his again. Diego started to undo Alex's pants when she started begging. Slapping her, Diego demanded that Alex shut up again.

"Please, don't. No please." Alex sobbed unable to put together a full sentence through her tears.

"You know that this is going to happen so you might as well enjoy it." Diego whispered in Alex's ear pulling off her pants.

Alex felt his arousal pressed into her thigh and sobbed harder. Diego continued to kiss her and run his hands over her body, ignoring her pleas.

'Please, someone help me.' Alex pleaded in her thoughts, 'Help me.'

**Sorry but I couldn't finish that scene, it's too hard for me. I promise to have the next chapter out as fast as I'm possibly able to. Review please!**

**~Soccergal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update but I've been super busy lately. Anyways thank you so much for you reviews! **

Walker was standing by the coffee machine, sipping at his own cold cup, not really tasting it. Jimmy was questioning Delvin and Walker knew that if he was to go in there, it wouldn't be good for Walker. He was ready to beat Delvin until he said exactly where Alex was.

"Okay, I know that I said that you should probably stay out of the room while I interrogate him, but Delvin isn't talking so you are now allowed to scare him." Jimmy stated coming into the ranger's office.

Walker shook his head as he headed toward the interrogation room with Jimmy close behind. Jimmy smiled as they entered the room, knowing that Walker was not going to leave until he had any information that could be useful in finding Alex.

"You have exactly three seconds to start talking before things get ugly for you. And no I'm not joking." Walker stated with no emotion standing behind the chair across the table from Delvin.

Delvin's face showed obvious signs of extreme worry as he tried to answer confidently, "You can't threaten me Ranger! That's violation of my rights! I got nothing to say to you guys."

Jimmy shook his head as if sympathetically, "You haven't met a ranger that is willing to do anything to help the person he loves have you?"

Saying nothing, Delvin kept his gaze on Walker who was equally silent. The room stayed quiet for a moment until Walker shrugged over to Jimmy. Jimmy nodded and Walker started moving towards Delvin, flexing his hands.

"I'll talk! I'll talk! Just don't come any closer and I'll tell you everything that I know I promise!" Delvin shouted shoving his chair back to the wall to put space between him and Walker.

Jimmy almost laughed at Delvin's expression before getting serious again, "Why did you kidnap Alex Cahill?"

Delvin paused, trying to carefully plan out his answer to lessen the blow, "Well, um…you see-"

"All I see is a scum that's going to get hurt soon if he doesn't start talking." Walker threatened taking another step forward.

"Alright! Geez, no patience at all," Delvin noticed Walker's expression, "Okay, look some dude that roomed with in Huntsville got out a couple of weeks ago and wanted some help; said that the rangers were getting on his nerves and needed to teach them a lesson. He paid me some good money and I haven't heard from him since. That was the deal, I kidnap Cahill and he disappears, leaving me a very rich man."

Jimmy studied the man sitting in front of him and asked, "Where is she now?"

"Don't know and I honestly don't care. She's not my problem any-"Delvin was cut off by Walker's hand hitting the table, hard.

"Right now it is your problem! You're an accessory to everything that happens to her and that's just as bad. Who has her?" Walker demanded in a deadly tone.

Delvin swallowed and quickly replied, "Diego…I don't know his last name, never told me. He said that he was going to take her to his old hideout and break her spirit or something like that."

"Where is the hideout?" Jimmy asked quickly, placing a comforting hand on Walker's arm.

"I don't know I swear. That's all I know." Delvin stuttered under Walker's hard gaze.

Walker studied the nervous prisoner, making him sweat before telling the guard that was sitting at the desk by the door, "Get him out of my sight."

Waiting until Delvin was lead out of the small room, Walker turned to Jimmy, "Check all of his old cell mates and see if any matches come up."

Jimmy nodded, studied his partner for a moment, and left the room, leaving Walker to his own thoughts. Walker leaned against the chair as Delvin's words rang through his head '_He wants to break her spirit'_. Staying in that position for a moment, Walker tried to clear his head of all the terrifying thoughts that were going through his head.

'Lord please don't let Alex die. Give her the strength to fight. I promise to spend more time with her and never neglect her ever again. She's more important than the rangers and dammit if I have to I'll quit for her.' Walker prayed as he started to leave the room.

Sydney was sitting at her desk, trying to focus on the robbery file. Jimmy and Walker were putting all of their time and effort into finding Alex so Sydney and Gage were picking up some of the extra slack. Sydney didn't mind though, she just wanted her best girl friend back.

"Hey Syd! I brought coffee to refuel with." Gage announced walking into Company B headquarters.

Sydney blinked back the fresh round of tears quickly before turning to face her partner, "Good, I've been here since six a.m. and need the refueling."

Gage handed over one cup to Sydney and placed the other one on his desk. Studying his partner, Gage set on the edge of Sydney's desk. Sydney ignored him at first as she took a big swig of the hot beverage. Gage continued to stare as she set down the cup and picked up the file again. Sydney tried to focus unsuccessfully on the file before finally meeting Gage's stare, "You know taking a picture will make the moment last longer and the staring unnecessary."

Chuckling at Sydney's icy tone, Gage replied, "I already have several pictures of you Syd," Sydney rolled her eyes, "Seriously though, when was the last time that you got any sleep; you're looking almost as bad as Walker lately."

Sydney was quiet for a moment before answering him, "You know I've been picking up some extra shifts so Walker and Trivette can focus on finding Alex."

"Picking up some extra shifts is okay, but working yourself so that you can barely function isn't." Gage pointed out trying to get Sydney to meet his gaze again.

Gage finally just put his finger under Sydney's chin and forced her head up gently to look him in the eyes. Seeing her eyes filled with tears, Gage wanted to take her into his arms, but knew that Sydney wanted to work this out on her own. Instead he told her gently, "Working yourself into the ground isn't going to find Alex any faster Syd. When's she is found, she's probably going to want to talk to her best friend, but that can't happen if you're six feet under."

"IF we find her you mean, it's already been over a week and still nothing." Sydney whispered tears falling down her face.

Gage's heart broke as he watched the tears fall and he quickly pulled Sydney from her chair and into his arms. Sydney almost pulled away, but instead decided not to. Gage wrapped his arms around Sydney's waist pulling her close while Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder, tears falling faster. Gently rubbing her back while she cried, Gage felt like crying with her.

"Don't worry Shorty, we'll find her in no time. Everything will be just fine." Gage whispered into Sydney's ear, thankful they were alone in the office.

"Don't call me Shorty." Sydney mumbled into Gage's shoulder, her tears finally slowing.

Gage laughed as Sydney lifted her head up, "There's that Cooke spunk that I'm used to seeing every day."

Sydney couldn't reply because Walker and Jimmy walked in right at that moment. Sydney quickly pulled away from Gage, wiping at her eyes. Walker started to say something to the junior rangers until he noticed Sydney wiping away the remainder of her tears and Gage watching her cautiously. Taking a closer look at Sydney, Walker saw that she was running on pure caffeine and hadn't slept in days.

"What's up?" Sydney asked not meeting Walker's eyes as he examined her.

Ignoring Sydney's question, Walker asked one of his own, "When was the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine. Is there something you needed us to do?" Sydney asked again finally meeting Walker's gaze.

Walker said nothing for a moment, "That's not what I asked," Sydney said nothing, "You're going home to sleep; I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning and that is a direct order."

Sydney's mouth fell open in shock, "You can't do that! There's too much to be done here; there's the robbery file, Alex's case, and who would be helping out Gag-"

"You're not the only ranger here Sydney. The robbery file can wait until tomorrow and you won't be doing your partner any good if you're not totally alert to everything around you. We will call you immediately if there is a lead in finding Alex." Walker interrupted gently closing the file on her desk.

Sydney held back a yawn as she thought about Walker and Gage's opinions, "Immediately?"

Walker nodded and pointed towards the door with a look of finality in his face. Sydney gave a small smile and laugh before grabbing her coat and cup of coffee. Giving Gage a smile, Sydney left the headquarters slowly stretching out her muscles as she walked. Gage shook his head at her before turning to Walker, "Now what did you want?"

"I need you to take over patrolling today. We have a possible lead on Alex and I don't want to pass it up." Walker explained looking a little guilty.

Gage offered a small smile as he nodded without hesitation. Walker gave a grateful nod to his good friend before heading over to his cluttered desk. Turning to Jimmy, Gage told him, "If Sydney tries to come came, threaten her with my cooking for the next month."

"Sorry man, no can do," Gage shot Jimmy a look of confusion, "She'll never come back."

Gage's face turned blank as he watched Jimmy laugh at his expense, "Ha ha, very funny."

Jimmy laughed again as he walked over to his desk. Gage rolled his eyes over at Walker, who was watching with an amused expression, and left Company B.

"You're not even nice Trivette." Walker pointed out and Jimmy just smiled again.

Alex was sitting in the corner furthest away from the door. She had taken a shower and changed clothes shortly after Diego had left and been in the corner ever since. Her muscles ached from sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, but she felt dirty and had been close to hysterias a couple of times. She was trying to be strong, but she was scared and just wanted to go home. Maria had tried to comfort her after Alex had showered, but the gentle touch on her arm sent her into hysterias.

"Alex? Can I come in?" Maria asked gently standing in the open doorway.

Alex said nothing, burying her face into her arms, trying to stop the fresh round of tears that were about to start. Maria closed the door as she entered the room. Closely studying the sobbing woman, Maria was worried about her. No hostage had ever reacted as badly as Alex was. She didn't want anyone near hear and went into hysterias every time someone touched her.

"Come on Alex. There's a party tonight. Isn't that exciting?" getting no response from Alex, "Do you want something to eat? Or maybe something to drink?" Maria asked taking a cautious step towards her.

Alex looked up slowly up at the girl that was trying to help fresh tears running down her face, "I want to go home. I want Walker."

Maria felt sorry for Alex as she watched more tears fall. Alex saw that Maria was making no effort to take her home to Walker and buried her head into her arms again. Reaching out to comfort Alex, Maria remembered the last time that she touched Alex and thought better of it. Leaving Alex sobbing in her room, Maria felt determined to help the poor woman.

Walking quietly down the hall to her private room, Maria stopped by the main office and grabbed a cell phone. Closing the door behind her, Maria dialed information and asked for Rangers Headquarters in Dallas. As the dispatch connected her to the main office, Maria thought, 'you'll go home Alex. Even if it's the last thing I do, you'll go home, I promise.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to get out; I've been so busy with finals! This is the last chapter, but don't fret! Be on the lookout for my sequel!!!! Review please!**

**Soccergal**

Walker was staring at the file on his desk without actually seeing it. He was thinking about the first time that he and Alex met; she was so full of fire. Walker knew he was out of line, but he couldn't help it. Alex made arguing with her so much fun. The cute way she glares and places her hands on her perfect hips and the way that she bites on her bottom lip when she doesn't know what to say. Maybe that's why he felt the need to kiss at C.D.'s party, but he never regretted it, never for a moment. It brought something new and unexpected to his life.

"Walker?" Jimmy called over to Walker, breaking him out of his train of thought, "I think that you need to take this call, immediately."

Placing down the file that he hadn't even started reading yet even though he had been sitting at his desk for an hour, Walker walked over to his partner's desk with a confused look on his face. Jimmy quickly handed Walker the phone as soon as he was in arms reach. Taking the phone, Walker turned away from Jimmy, "This is Ranger Walker."

"I understand that you have been involved in a search for Alex Cahill for the past nine days." a young female voice stated, sounding both nervous and professional as to not let her emotions get the best of her.

That one sentence brought hope to Walker as he took a breath to steady his voice before answering, "Yes, please, do you have any information that could help us?"

There was a pause in which Jimmy gave an encouraging smile to Walker before the girl continued, "I can only help you on one condition. Alex told me that you would be able to help free me from a man's imprisonment, is this true?"

Walker didn't think twice as he answered, "Miss I will do anything in my power to help you, that is not, nor will it ever be, a problem. Please, tell me what you can."

"There is an old warehouse on the outside of Fort Worth. There you will find Alex Cahill along with the man that ordered for her capture. I warn you Ranger, Alex is not the woman that you remember. She has been through a lot so approach with care."

Walker's breath caught in his throat as the informer hung up. Pulling the phone slowly from his ear, Walker was left with more questions than answers. Was Alex hurt? Was she alive? What had happened to her in the last nine days? But for right now he had to focus on finding her, they will deal with whatever happened to her when he finally has her back in his arms. As Walker placed the phone back on the hook, he noticed that Gage had come back to headquarters and both he and Jimmy was staring, waiting for answers.

"Get me information on warehouses outside of Fort Worth that are owned by a Diego." Walker told Jimmy moving around the desk to stand behind him.

Jimmy nodded as he swung around in his chair to face his computer. He started typing immediately and was going so fast that Walker was having trouble keeping up with the words on the page. Gage was watching Walker's face, trying to decide what was said on the phone without having to ask.

"Got it! A warehouse owned by a Diego Nunes right outside of the Fort Worth area. Nunes was in prison for a fifteen year sentence up in Oklahoma for rape and kidnap." Jimmy cried excitedly as he printed out the address.

Walker nodded, "Gage call Sydney and pick her up to meet us the there. Trivette, you get the warrant while I call back up. You guys have half an hour to be out there or I go in alone."

Gage and Jimmy ran out the door, to get to their individual destinations before Walker had picked up the phone for back up.

Alex stiffened as she heard the door to her room open again. Her heart rate accelerated with the thought that Diego had returned as promised. Lifting her head slowly, Alex saw the sandy haired boy that she saw on the first day. Pulling her legs tighter to her chest, Alex said nothing as they stared at each other.

"Get up. You need to get changed for the celebration. It's starting now so you need to get moving." he ordered, tossing a black dress in her direction.

Not moving for a moment, Alex examined the boy to see how big of a threat he was. Seeing the gun in his belt, Alex grabbed the dress off the floor and stood up, feeling the aches in her body protest loudly. She turned her body so that she wouldn't reveal any more than necessary to the young boy of maybe thirteen.

"Hey lady, I don't want to rush you or be mean, but Diego said that if you're not in the party in five minutes than he's coming in." he told her gently trying to urge her to hurry.

Alex nodded and lifted her shirt above her head and quickly replaced it with the black dress that revealed more than Alex liked. Reaching under the dress, Alex quickly unsnapped her jeans and pulled them down over her legs. She smoothed the dress out before turning to be led out of the room she's been confined in for the last nine days.

As they entered the hallway, the boy told her nicely, "By the way, I'm Jeremy."

Alex tried to give a small smile in return for his kindness, but Jeremy touched her arm softly to lead her to the next room and the recently familiar feeling of hysteria came back. She backed herself against eh nearest wall, closed her eyes and brought her up to her chest, fighting back tears. Jeremy watched the woman before him that was once confident and full of fire, now was scared of him, a boy that was small for his age. Jeremy felt so bad for being a part of the operation that made her this way in a short nine days. After a couple moments of silence, Jeremy whispered to her, keeping his distance, "Don't worry. I won't touch you."

Alex slowly opened her eyes and saw genuine concern in the young boy's eyes and gave a cautious nod. Jeremy waited patiently as Alex gained control of her emotions again before leading her down the hallway, careful not to frighten her again. When they finally reached what looked like the main room in the warehouse, Alex's breath caught in her throat. The room was decorated for a Mexican themed party and the room was already full of guests; most of which people that Alex herself helped put in jail. She just hoped that they didn't recognize her. Jeremy noticed her hesitation and waited until she was ready to move before leading her to an empty table with fancy chairs surrounding it.

Alex sat down in the chair as Jeremy spoke to the large man standing next to the table, "No one's supposed to be messing with her at all until Diego gets her. That's a direct order."

The guard nodded quickly, his eyes sweeping over the crowd. Jeremy gave Alex a subtle wink as she sighed in relief, 'At least I'll be left alone for a little while.'

"Gage, this is Walker. I got Trivette and we're coming up on the warehouse in about five minutes. Where the hell are you with Sydney?" Walker demanded into the radio as he sped down the deserted back street.

"We're right behind you man. I mean that literally, don't make any sudden stops otherwise we're screwed." Gage replied chuckling as he ignored the harsh tone in Walker's voice; he knew that Walker was the most stressed out of all of them.

Walker gave a nod of approval, even though he knew that Gage couldn't see him, and handed Jimmy the radio. Jimmy cleared his voice before speaking into the small communication device, "This is Ranger Trivette, and I'm approaching the warehouse on the right side of Elm Lane. All units respond and proceed with caution. This is a hostage situation, I repeat proceed with caution. "

Jimmy place the radio back on the hook between him and his partner and turned his head to face Walker, "You ready for this Pard? This could be a million times worse then we're expecting," Walker rolled his eyes, "Hey! Don't give me attitude! I'm just worried about you and you know it!"

Walker nodded gravely as the warehouse came into sight. Jimmy stole another glance at his partner, praying, that for Walker's sake, that Alex was still alive.

"You make that dress look wonderful, Alex. I'm so glad Jeremy could convince you to make it." Diego whispered in Alex's ear and grinned in delight when she stiffened in fear.

Sitting in the chair next to Alex, Diego pulled her chair close to his, "You need to learn to loosen up and have some fun Cahill. This is a party!"

Alex shifted away when Diego let go of her to talk to someone that walked up to the table. Holding back the tears that were threatening to fall, Alex tried to be strong and not let them see her cry, but she was so scared. Diego ignored her for a few minutes as he talked to various people until the party started to bore him. He turned back to her and brushed his lips against hers roughly before pulling her to her feet, leading her to a semi-private corner. Pressing his lips to hers again, Diego's hand was already up her dress.

"Come on Cahill, let's have some fun." Diego whispered as Alex started to cry, pleading him to stop, to no avail.

Alex sobbed as Diego pushed her dress of her shoulders. He ignored her pleas as he shoved her roughly to the ground and was about to join her when a crash rang out from the front of the warehouse. The music stopped and the entire guest population rushed to the door. Diego motioned for his guards to check it out before turning back to sobbing woman on the ground, "If you move from this spot I will shoot you."

Alex pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head in her arms as she quietly sobbed. Diego glanced back to make sure that she wasn't going to try to escape before walking out of the main room into the hallway just in time to see one of his men fall to the ground. Reaching for his gun, Diego scanned the hall for the source of the trouble.

"If you don't put that gun down now, you'll be in some major trouble buddy." Gage told him, holding his gun to Diego's head as the rest of the rangers handcuffed the other men.

Diego dropped the gun and felt Gage put his own gun away. When Diego was sure that Gage had his own weapon put away, Diego spun around quickly and punched Gage in the face, knocking him to the ground. As he turned to run away, Diego ran into Walker who kicked him in the gut and punched him the face. When Diego stopped fighting, Walker pulled him up by the collar.

"Where is Alex Cahill?" Walker demanded pushing Diego against the wall.

Diego tried to regain his breath before answering the angry ranger, "She's in the main room, damn. You need to treat you're prisoners with more respect."

Walker glared at Diego, "How much respect did you show Alex?"

"Why don't you find out Ranger? Oh and ask her how much fun she had last night. I know that it was amazing for me." Diego sneered pushing Walker's hand off his shoulders.

Walker's fist was so fast that Diego didn't know that he was about to be hit until it connected with his face. Motioning for a nearby officer to take Diego into custody and ran into the room that Diego had pointed out minutes before. Taking in the decorations, Walker walked around the room, searching for signs that Alex was here. Within seconds of Walker entering the room, Jimmy, Gage, and Sydney had all joined him, spreading out to cover more ground quickly.

Alex heard people entering the room and peaked out of her arms to see Walker about ten feet away searching through a box. At first she thought she was dreaming, so Alex didn't call out to him until she saw Jimmy waving over at Gage and Sydney. Standing up quietly, Alex whispered, "Walker?"

Walker's head snapped over to in her direction and saw the love of his life, with some major differences. Her body was covered in brusies that weren't being covered up by the skimpy dress that was ripped. Alex's eyes lacked the fire he fell in love with, but at that moment he didn't care. Walker was at her side in less than a second and the second after that she was in his arms. Alex sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, unaware that Jimmy, Gage and Sydney had joined them. She didn't care about anything but the fact she was in Walker's arms. Kissing her head, Walker thanked the lord that he wasn't too late to save her.

**Sorry this took so long but I couldn't figure out how to end it. Anyways thanks for all of you that read my story I really appericate and be on the lookout for the sequel! **

**Soccergal**


End file.
